


A Little Surprise

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose with a little something that she's been wanting.Nothing but fluff here, people.This was written for Time Petals Prompts "Winter Fic Bingo" and uses the words lights and blanket.





	

A Little Surprise

Rose took the last sip of cocoa from her mug and sat it down gently on the kitchen table. It was a quiet evening on the TARDIS and the ship hummed softly around her. They’d taken the last three days to recuperate and she had to admit that the short break had been nice.

Christmas was only a few days away and he’d promised they’d go to her mum’s house soon. Secretly, Rose suspected the break from traveling was actually to allow the Doctor time to mentally prepare himself for the visit. Rose was determined to finally let her mum know that she and the Doctor were dating, but he wasn’t so sure. After the smack he’d been delivered a few months back, she couldn’t really blame him. She smiled to herself and was just about to stand up when there was a tap at the doorway.

The Doctor walked in, clad in his maroon jumper and dark trousers. He smiled and leaned over Rose, peering into the empty mug. “All finished then?” 

“Yeah, it was nice. You should’ve joined me for a mug. I can make more…” she trailed off, smiling hopefully. 

He shook his head. “Not right now, Rose. It’s gettin’ late. Ready for bed?”

She nodded and yawned. “I s’pose. Another day done, yeah?” 

He paused. “As it happens, before you go to sleep, I’ve got a little surprise for you.” 

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. “What kind of a surprise?”

“You’ll see,” he smiled. “Think you’ll like it.” 

She giggled and grasped his hand and he pulled her through the corridors of the ship until they came to their bedroom. 

“Here we are,” he said, standing at the door. “Close your eyes, Rose. Just for a minute.” 

She gave him an odd look but closed her eyes, biting her lip as she waited.  
The door swung inward and he lowered the overhead lights, guiding her inside the room. The heavy wooden door closed with a click. “Okay,” he said softly. “Open ‘em.” 

A small Christmas tree stood in the corner of their bedroom. It was strung with colorful fairy lights and tinsel while ornaments dangled from the branches. A gold and silver star lit up the top. The soft light from the tree filled the room with a gentle glow and Rose fell a bit more in love with the Doctor. 

She let out a little squeal and pulled him into a hug. “You remembered!” she exclaimed happily. “Oh Doctor, you remembered!” 

“Course I did,” he said, squeezing her affectionately. 

Rose admired the tree for several minutes, smiling over the shiny ornaments and twinkling lights. She leaned her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and yawned, putting her hand over her mouth.

The Doctor squeezed her hand. “C’mon, get yourself ready for bed. The tree’s not goin’ anywhere.”

She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to the loo to change. When she returned, he was already in bed in his pajamas, an arm casually tucked behind his head. 

“There she is,” he said softly, drinking in the sight of her in a cotton sleep shirt. He smiled as she padded across the room. 

“Here I am,” she said, slipping under the soft sheets and warm blanket. Rose smiled. “I didn’t think you’d remember. Didn’t think you were even listening to me, honestly.” 

“Course I was, Rose,” he said quietly, slipping an arm around her to rest on her stomach. “You said you always wanted a little Christmas tree in your room and that it would make you happy.” He nodded at the tree. “Simple enough request. I was glad to make it happen.” 

His thumb rubbed small circles on her belly and she let out a contented sigh. “It’s perfect.” 

“Don’t know why you wanted this,” the Doctor spoke softly, kissing her collarbone. “You’ll never be able to sleep with the lights on.” 

She looked over at him grinning, her tongue poking between her teeth. “Course I will,” she said softly. “Besides, look at it. ‘S beautiful.” 

He glanced over at the tree and back to Rose. “It’s all right, I suppose,” he said softly, “but it’s nothing compared to you.”

Her face flushed and she pushed his shoulder. “Shut up,” she said grinning.

The Doctor shook his head. “It’s true,” he said, looking at her with complete and utter adoration. “You’re beautiful, Rose Tyler.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”


End file.
